


Kid song

by Azarial



Category: Indiana Jones
Genre: does not understand archive warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarial/pseuds/Azarial
Summary: A revamp of a common kid's song after listening to it for an hour in the car.





	Kid song

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing like starting off with a bang!

The props on the plane go round and round, round and round, round and round  
The props on the plane go round and round, round and round, round and round  
All day long.

The brakes on the plane go squeak squeak squeak, squeak squeak squeak, squeak squeak squeak  
The brakes on the plane go squeak squeak squeak, squeak squeak squeak, squeak squeak squeak  
All day long.

The plane on the runway goes round and round, round and round, round and round  
The plane on the runway goes round and round, round and round, round and round  
All day long.

The Nazi on the runway goes "AUGH--PTBHTBHTBHTBTHBTHT"


End file.
